The Kind Monster
by Hale beebop
Summary: What if the story wasn't just about volleyball? Hinata's reflexes and movements aren't just natural, but have been ingrained in him from his family, the Sun Clan. What will Hinata do when he didn't want to be an assassin so he fled that life when he was young and they've found him again. A tale of a kid who looks like he couldn't hurt a fly, yet the power of a demon lurks within.
1. prologue

**Author's notes** **: this story has taken some liberties from the original story. This story will follow some of the original story but will be different. There are OCs in this story. I do not own the original Haikyuu and all rights belong to the owners.**

 **All POV is from Hinata's unless previously noted a POV change.**

 **Prologue: All is over**

What does sorrow mean to you? Losing someone you love or maybe living in poverty? Or perhaps it's just the lack of happiness; however, what is happiness? Having friends and family, or loving a comfortable life? By these definitions I have lived a full array of sorrow and happiness, but right now my life is far from sorrowful, it's desolate. They're looking at me with disgust, pity, fear, and anger raging in their eyes. Their scornful looks only make my self-loathing that much more intense. How could I have ruined those eyes, who used to be only filled with happiness and determination look reproachful? However, all these emotions are justified; I am a monster in human skin. I am death and you should fear me, hide from me, try to kill me, and I deserve all that is sent my way. They stand there, stock still, and I know- my family, my brothers, my teammates- will never see me the same, so I resign myself for the continuation of a sorrowful and bleak life.


	2. Chapter 1: Not So Humble Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Not so humble beginnings**

The story begins with the history of the most fearsome group of individuals known to a few men. They were physical specimens who knew not of terror, yet had a monstrous ability to instill it. They weren't ruffians, instead they were so well educated in all subjects that almost no one could out-wit them. Every member of this group was well endowed with combat abilities, smarts, charm, and a knack for killing. After all, that's what you need to have in order to be an assassin.

'Fear the sun clan' had been the motto for Japan's elite for two-hundred and fifty years. They were so ruthlessly successful that failure on a job has never happened. Not everyone knew about them, they tried to keep away from the public eye, yet anyone who had power was aware of them. Yet, all that changed during World War 2. They got involved you see; just like anyone else they did have national pride, so they joined the war effort and where the main intelligence gathering group during this time. When the bombs dropped, they knew that Japan was going to surrender, so they once again slinked back into their hiding places, keeping their heads down as to not draw attention to them from the allied nations. Staying like that for fifty years, they finally re-emerged when a new leader was born, a girl who inherited the name of Haru Hinata. Her parents died not long after she was born during a mission where they infiltrated Russia to gain intelligence for the Japanese government in exchange for amnesty for their people; her clan's first failure. Haru grew up surrounded by people who taught her to be the next leader. Unfortunately, their only goal was to breed her into the perfect assassin, not take on the persona of friends and family. So, she grew up to be efficient, smart, cunning, and most of all _deadly._ Her first mission as the new head included a covert operation to America where she would help their government sniff out terrorists in their streets. She was getting paid a hefty price for this job, so she easily accepted and made her way to the nation's capital, Washington D.C. There, she joined a team of individuals who had the know-how and abilities to take down adversaries. With this new group, Haru interacted with people who weren't apart of the assassin mindset, so she saw a different view of the world. She grew compassionate and even fell in love with one of her teammates; a man with hair that seemed to be made of fire and a passion that matched. When she found out she was pregnant with the man's child, she went to him to tell him the great news. Yet, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Haru was, in all honesty, a criminal, and he was a member of the FBI. He couldn't have a relationship with her. Haru offered to leave her past behind her in Japan, but he refused, saying "you will be an assassin till the day you die, and nothing can change that." She was broken, so when the job was done and the baby was born, she took it and went back to Japan. The baby, so small and frail, had hair like _his_ and freckles across the bridge of his nose. When she was back in the clan home, a large old Japanese style house in Aokigahara (also known as suicide forest), she couldn't bare the heartbreak and swore off those feeling of compassion and love that she learned while in America, even from her own child. She gave the babe to the same people who raised her and ordered them to take care of it. They named him Shoyou and he inherited the name Hinata. It was apparent from a very early age that Shoyou was special. He was quicker to learn in both physical and mental aspects. All who saw him learn and train knew that while his name meant 'humble' his talents were far from simple.

\- AN

Hey everyone, sorry about how long it took me to update. I'm going to try and get most of this story done this summer, so i should hopefully be updating a lot more often. Please comment of how this story is, this is my first fanfic so and helpful criticism would be great!


	3. Chapter 2: Fire in her eyes

Chapter 2: Fire in her eyes

"YOUNG MASTER!" an old, nasally voice shouted, "where are you?"

The voice belonged to an ancient looking woman with a stern look of sophistication. Her wrinkled body hidden behind a kimono was flushed with agitation.

"Hehe" a young voice snickered softly above her. Softly the tiny socked feet glided silently from beam to beam above the head of the unsuspecting nurse maid. The yelling slowly faded from hearing the farther that the little feet carried away. Thinking that they were in the clear, the small body dropped from the beams onto the matted floor below, completely silent as only the air was disturbed. With a crouched back, the body slinked backwards looking around for any movement, not realizing that they should be looking behind themself. As the small collided with a person behind them, they quickly spun around to look at the looming mass in front of them.

"Shoyou Hinata, what do you think you are doing?" a scolding voice stated coldly along with and equally cold and emotionless face. Hinata Shoyou, age six gazed up at the woman whom was supposed to be his mother. "U-um, i'm just...you know...umm.."he stared up at his mom with an uncertain expression, slightly trembling. Haru Hinata narrowed her coal black eyes at her son; she's aged significantly in the six years since she returned from america with her baby, the skin on her face slightly wrinkled with stress lines and her hair had grey streaks in its obsidian ponytail. Her face and eyes, once filled with such vibrant emotions, now dull and lifeless. "You know that you're supposed to be in tutoring right now, so why aren't you there?" she sharply asked in a disapproving tone.

"I-I'm sorry mother-"

"DON'T-" she yelled before collecting herself, Shoyou curling into himself at her harsh tone. "Don't call me that, I might have giving birth to you but you will never be _my_ son, you're _his_ ," she hissed, at Shoyou who looked down at his feet in sadness, " yet since you are my blood and thereby the next clan leader, I expect you to be at a certain standard. Failure will result in punishment, punishment that will be handled by me personally. Do I make myself clear?"she asked in a completely neutral voice, as if the promise of torture to her own child meant nothing to her. 'I suppose' thought Shou, 'that it probably doesn't mean anything to her, since I don't mean anything to her'.

"Yes ma'am, I promise that I will not fail you" he replied and bowed respectfully, hoping that his mother wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"By the way, if you hope to sneak away in the rafters again, try to hide your laughter. While that caretaker of yours couldn't hear it, anyone worth their grain of salt could" she cynically exclaimed over her shoulder as she left the room. Shoyou rose up as soon as he heard the door close with a soft 'click' and hastily wiped his eyes to clear away the tears. 'I need to work harder at my studies' he taught 'mom even gave me some advice just then, so I need to exceed her expectations if I want her to see me' he thought with a little hope, because that was the only way he could cope with the idea that his mother did not care for him. It wasn't that she didn't care, she just wanted her son to succeed! ...Right? Squaring his small shoulders, with much too many burdens on one so young and fragile, Shoyou made his way to his tutors.

For the next two years, Shoyou spent all his time studying, finishing high school curriculums by the age of eight, learning to create poisons by the poison masters, and learning tactic by the strategists. All in attempts to impress his mother, without success. So he turned his attention to the physical aspects of assassination. Yet just as he was starting his training, something unspeakable happened, his father showed up at the front door claiming that his mother had to help the U.S because of a great danger approaching. His mother, whether from the pride of proving she was over him or the honor of not refusing a request, went to America without even a backwards glance to tell her son goodbye. He vowed to impress her when she got back, so he trained. And _trained and trained and trained._ Until he was strong, until he bled, and until his bones broke (seriously, be broke both arms in numerous places, his left tibia, and quite a few ribs, all courteous of his 'teachers'). Scars now littered his small body and he was immune to ten different types of poison (not the best experiences). When his mother finally returned a year later, Shoyou was now nine and, apparently, a big brother. As soon as Haru walked through the front door, she shoved the tiny, squirming baby into Shoyou's hands with revolution and fled to her room without so much as a 'hello'. Looking at the fitful bundle, Hinata saw a tiny head, with hair just as red as his. Even if he was so young, he was much smarter and wiser than his apparent age, and could put two-and-two together. This was his sister, on both sides of the gene pool. It was _his_ child as well. Peering at the babes eyes, the torch lights making a fire in her eyes, Shoyou vowed to protect his sister from everything. He would raise her with the love he never had and keep her from the pain he had to endure, even from his own mother.

Perhaps it was from getting her heart broken again, but Haru was different when she came back, she was even more distant and cold. She would resort to violence when dealing with others; especially Shoyou, even when he did nothing wrong. It reached it's ugly head when Shou was training with one of the master in the common grounds one night, his mother standing there and just observing him with a disgusted look on her face until Shou got hit hard in the face and his nose immediately started bleeding as he backed away from his opponent. Haru got an idea from that. "Shoyou," she called and he made his way over to her and dropped to one knee in a bowed position in front of her (one of her new 'rules' which also banned things like games and fun, making the compound cold and militaristic). She called for him to raise his head and froze at the sight of his mom towering over him, the torchlight behind her making her seem as a being from hell and a sickening gleeful fire lighting up her midnight eyes.

"I think," she started and Shoyou jolted from his frozen state, "that it's time we started torture training don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am" Shou nervously answered.

"Don't be so worried," she smirked, "I will teach you _personally_."

'That' thought Shoyou 'doesn't sound good.


	4. update

Hello everyone, this is the author. I am so sorry about the long wait, but with entering college I just haven't had the time or ability to really even think about this story. Now that so much time has passed I've lost the creative story that I was planning, so, for now, I am discontinuing this story. I might come back to this story at a later date, but for now, I am focusing on a new story following My Hero Academia. The new story is titled " Is It Too Late To Say I'm Sorry?"

Once again, I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to the continuation of this story!


End file.
